Obsession
by yanagihana
Summary: Implied future GinKira yes that means no action. Renji, Hinamori and Kira celebrate before their first day as shinigami and get into a discussion about their hopefully future captains.


Disclaimer: Bleach and all the characters in it do not belong to me but to Kubo Tite.

He still couldn't believe that after all those years of studying he finally made it. It seemed like ages ago when he set of for the first time to the academy. Now he was holding the paper proving he passed the final exam and his dream has finally becoming true. As if a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders and at the same time apprehension began building within him whether he will make it.

This was the real thing. No more teachers, senpai's to back him up.

In a few days he will receive his shinigami uniform and join a squad. He doesn't know yet which one it will be, although he's quite sure it won't be the 4th or the 12th division considering the fact he never had much talent for medicine or excelled in science.

And although he tries not to judge people before meeting them he secretly hopes he won't end up in the 11th division. He has heard enough rumors about Zaraki taichou to be sure he probably wouldn't survive a day in that division. Not that he was scared of a fight, however the fact that the taichou liked to try out the rookies himself hoping to find someone worth his time was not on the top of his list of priorities. The very likely months of recovery after such a fight weren't either.

He was pulled out of his morbid thoughts by a loud squeal coming from his left.

_"How can you not want to join his division? Just imagine it, working by his side every day. Aizen taichou is just so wise, and kind, and brave. We could learn so much from him." _

While Kira was deep in his musings it seemed that Renji didn't have as much luck and has spent the better part of the hour listening to Hinamori's never ending rant on the greatness of Aizen taichou. And while he himself admired the man, even though not to the extreme as Hinamori, Renji didn't seem to share the sentiment. Renji's aversion at joining the 5th squad however had little to do with the man's qualities. It was more the terrifying prospect of listening to Momo's god like worshipping every day.

_"Look I'm not saying he's a bad guy okay? So don't give me the murderous look you have every time you feel his maiden's honor is about to get tarnished."_

Izuru couldn't help but think that he'd rather be standing against Zaraki taichou face the wrath of Hinamori that was now directed at Renji.

_"I'm just saying that your affinity for Aizen taichou is turning into an obsession." _

Hinamori huffed a bit before answering._ "That's rich coming from you. If one of us is obsessed with someone than it would be you about Kuchiki taichou." _

_"That's different. I don't worship him blindly. I want to surpass him. It's not a little girl's crush." _Yes, he would definitely rather face Zaraki taichou than be in Renji's place. Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.

However instead of the explosion he expected Momo just smiled sweetly and in a saccharine voice retorted._ "Oh, I don't know. Everyone knows how childishly boys act around their crushes. They put on a tough act and pretend they either don't care or hate them when in reality they are madly in love with them."_

Renji began choking on the mouthful of sake he just drunk, sputtering madly around himself. His face gained and ugly color of purple and while Kira was sure it wasn't from almost suffocating, though he couldn't determine whether he got more mad over being accused of childlike behavior or that he could be in love with Kuchiki taichou. Kira strongly suspected it was the latter.

They simply glared at each other for a while before both, almost simultaneously, turned to Kira, awaiting from him to support them. Looking at the two faces wearing identical expressions of mixed anger and hope, Izuru was sure this was going to be a long night.

* * *

He walked down the streets of Seireitei for the first time wearing his shinigami uniform. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride of being able to make it this far. He received the order to report in the 5th division just a few hours ago and was making his way towards his future squad. 

He could see a few classmates and soon spotted the two people he hoped for. However upon seeing Hinamori's ecstatic behavior and Renji's almost homicidal glare directed at her he wasn't as sure it would be great being in the same division.

He still had freshly in his memory the long hours at the bar trying to reconcile them both and biting his tongue not to tell them he thought both of them were obsessed. He must have been standing there for quite some time because suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

_"Got lost little one?" _

_"N-no Ichimaru-f-fukutaichou I was just..uh..a-about to.."_ Kira felt his face heat up. Great, he just made an idiot out of himself on his first day and in front of his direct superior. It's just in his shock he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact that the man he saw easily kill several hollows without even breaking a sweat was now talking to him. The fact that he was standing in his personal space and he could feel the fukutaichou's breath tickling his ear didn't help either.

Well if he didn't remember him as a frightened student he would now know him as a stuttering rookie. He was the king of first impressions.

However the smile didn't turn into a mocking laugh, instead it seemed as if it grew a bit wider and less forced. _"Saa, no need to get nervous. I'm sure ya will be fine, if it wasn't so ya wouldn't have made it so up to here don't ya think, little one?"_ Hearing his earlier thoughts voiced aloud by someone else made him feel instantly better.

_"Yes, Ichimaru-fukutaichou."_ He answered bowing his head slightly.

_"So polite, you're really cute."_ Kira felt himself turn even redder than before. He looked up but before he could react he felt a slight brush of shoulder against a shoulder and with that the fukutaichou was gone. As he began walking towards the now arguing Hinamori and Renji he couldn't help the thought that maybe everyone finds their own obsession.

* * *

AN: Ah, well how to put it...I'm a beginner...I bet you didn't notice...Okay you did...Okay I know it's glaringly obvious...well that's it I guess. I have no idea what to write here but felt as if it should have an author note, I'm crazy like that. Thank God noone reads these. 


End file.
